Bitter Love
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Nos quatre hunters se retrouvent bloqués dans un appartement par une tempête de neige... Et Léolio va s'apercevoir que Kurapika n'est pas toujours aussi franc qu'il le laisse paraître... LeoPika


Avant de commencer, petit message à tout les fans d'hxh : CE N'EST PAS parce que le manga sort une fois tous les sept mois QU'IL FAUT FAIRE LA MÊME CHOSE AVEC LES FICS FRANCAISES ! Non mais ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce lâche abandon...

Sinon sinon… Bah, si les personnages m'appartenaient, c'est pas ici que je posterais ça, hein, et je suppose que je parlerais un chtit poil mieux le Japonais…

**

* * *

**

Bitter Love

« Et voilààà ! » S'écria Gon d'une voix enthousiaste et en écartant les bras comme s'il souhaitait serrer le minuscule appartement (Deux chambres-cuisine-salle de bain) dans ses bras.

« Gon, sois gentil, ne te comporte pas comme si on venait d'arriver au paradis... » lui répliqua Kurapika d'une voix fatiguée.

L'endroit n'avait, effectivement, rien du paradis : Les quatre amis avaient loué cet appartement, assez proche par la taille et la propreté d'une minable petite chambre d'hôtel, uniquement en vue de faire une simple reconnaissance des lieux : Gon et kirua parce qu'ils voulaient retrouver les deux autres, Kurapika parce qu'un des membres de la brigade avait été aperçu ici peu de temps auparavant, Léolio parce que ça lui permettait de faire une pose dans ses études de médecine. (« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. » « Kurapika ! Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ? »)

Le jeune assassin s'assit en souriant sur le lit de la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Ce qu'il veut dire par là , » expliqua t-il, « c'est qu'il est ravi que nous soyons à nouveau tous les quatre, et peu importe que l'apart' soit pourri. Ça fait quant même un bout de temps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, non ? »

« Regardez il neige ! » s'écria Gon avant que le blondinet n'ait eut le temps de répondre à la remarque de Kirua. Le jeune garçon fila comme une flèche coller son nez à la fenêtre.

« Gon, ce ne sont que trois ou quatre flocons... »

« Lui gâche pas sa joie. »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés jeta un regard circulaire sur la chambre.

« Deux chambres... Avec un seul lit de deux places dans chacune d'elles... Ça va pas en gêner certains ? » ricana t-il en faisant allusion aux manières limites prudes du blondinet.

L'adolescent se renfrogna et le toisa d'un regard glacial.

« La seule chose qui va me gêner, ce sont les ronflements monstrueux de Léolio (Leolio : « Eh ! ») et peut-être vos discussions incessante jusqu'à trois heures du matin, qui s'entendent par de-là les cloisons. »

« Oh, donc tu as déjà planifié de dormir avec Léolio... » fit Kirua en souriant d'un air entendu, avant de se prendre violemment un oreiller dans la figure.

* * *

« Léolio... Viens voir et dis-moi que je rêve... »

Kurapika, le front posé contre l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, observait l'extérieur avec inquiétude. Ou plutôt, stupéfaction, décida le futur médecin (?) en abandonnant l'encyclopédie détaillée du corps humain qu'il était en train d'étudier. (« Tu n'as pas apporté ça pour rien alors travaille. » « Mais, Kura... » « _Travaille_. »)

« J'arrive, » murmura t-il, ravi d'avoir une excuse pour laisser les schémas détaillés des os du pied croupir dans leur prison de papier. (deux semaines ici deux semaines de vacances _totales_. Il s'y remettrait à fond après. Juré.)

Il se rapprocha de son ami aux cheveux blonds et observa le paysage citadin qui s'étalait sous leur yeux, du haut du cinquième étage où se trouvait l'appartement. La neige tombait de plus en plus drue, et avait déjà recouvert les immeubles et les trottoirs d'un voile fantomatique.

« Mmmh... Je ne vois rien de spécial... »

« Sur le toit, en face. »

Petit coup d'œil sur le toit en face.

« Mais... Ils sont fous ? »

« Oh, ce qui m'inquiète, ce n'est pas qu'ils soient fous, mais davantage qu'ils soient eux-mêmes, justement... »

Sur le toit en face se trouvaient Gon et Kirua, qui, avec toute l'insouciance de leur jeunesse (Mmh, ils n'ont quant même que trois ou quatre ans de moins que les deux autres...) s'étaient lancés dans une formidable bataille de boules de neige, zigzagant entre cheminées et antennes de télévision, glissant parfois avec bonne humeur sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, jouant à l'équilibriste sur l'arrête même dudit toit, un pied dans le vide, un pied sur le terre-plein, et se traquant l'un l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres et la neige gelée à la main, poussant de grand cris de guerre qui devaient faire à chaque fois sursauter tous les habitants de l'immeuble sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

* * *

Les deux jeunes garçons rentrèrent seulement quelques heures plus tard, totalement recouverts de neige, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, et se précipitèrent en hurlant de joie vers les deux tasses de chocolat chaud qui les attendaient patiemment sur la table de cuisine.

Ils furent malheureusement interceptés par Kurapika avant d'avoir atteint leur but, le blondinet, sourcils froncés, les retenant par leurs capuches.

« Vous avez vu dans quel état vous mettez l'appartement ? »

En effet, deux longues traînées mouillées de neige fondue suivaient sur le carrelage les parcours de Gon et de Kirua.

« Filez enlever vos bottes et vos manteaux et allez vous sécher dans la salle de bain avant de revenir ici, compris ? » Grinça le jeune adolescent en les foudroyant du regard.

Et il les poussa gentiment en direction du vestibule (enfin, de la cage d'escalier...).

Une voix goguenarde s'éleva de l'une des deux chambres.

« Dépêche-toi de te marier et d'avoir des enfants, Kurapika, tu es déjà à fond dans le rôle... »

Les rires enjoués des deux enfants couvrirent les cris d'agonie du regretté Léolio.

* * *

Chocolats chauds, caramel dedans, petits gâteaux fourrés à la confiture d'orange, tartines grillées/beurrées, tous les quatre réunis autour de la table, des tourbillons violents de neige s'enroulant sur eux-mêmes dans des spirales grimaçantes à l'extérieur...

Un frisson de plaisir parcouru délicieusement le dos de Kirua. Il _aimait_ ces moments-là. Vraiment. Et encore plus ce qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Se léchant les babines de satisfaction, petites oreilles et moustaches de chat, le jeune assassin posa sur la table un énorme paquet de friandises, bonbons, sucettes, chewing-gums, réglisses, fraises en sucre, chamallows, et autres petits encas du même genre.

Léolio coula un regard de biais vers Kurapika.

« Voyons, Kirua, fais attention, ta mère va encore te reprocher de faire n'importe quoi de ton argent de poche... » lança t-il, un sourire de travers.

Le regard de Kurapika, tout d'abord, très froid, posé sur Kirua, glissa lentement vers le jeune homme brun, une lueur dangereuse sommeillant au fond de ses yeux.

« Ça ne t'a pas suffit tout à l'heure, Léolio ? »

Le jeune médecin reporta toute son attention sur son chocolat chaud.

« Si... Si si. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman, je te jure que je me laverai les dents après chaque bonbon avalé, » murmura Kirua pour en rajouter une couche, se délectant de ses propres paroles.

Exaspéré, le blondinet soupira et posa un regard tendu sur la fenêtre derrière laquelle la tempête de neige faisait rage.

Kirua plongea le nez dans son paquet de friandises tandis que Gon avait toujours le sien fourré dans sa tasse de chocolat.

Léolio jeta un coup d'œil à Kurapika. L'adolescent regardait le peu qu'on voyait du paysage extérieur, une expression de mauvaise humeur figée sur le visage. Si la tempête durait toute la nuit la nuit, ils seraient bloqués pendant trois ou quatre jours au moins dans l'appartement.

Le jeune homme observa avec mélancolie les mèches blondes et légères qui auréolaient doucement le visage de son ami. Certaine, d'une blondeur presque transparentes, voletaient devant ses yeux, calmement soulevées par la respiration du jeune Kuruta.

Léolio sentit un profond apaisement l'envahir, comme à chaque fois qu'il contemplait l'adolescent de cette manière-là ; même si pour rien au monde, et surtout par prudence, il ne l'aurait avoué au blondinet. Pourtant, il fallait le reconnaître : il était beau. Beau, dans le sens où il ressemblait de plus en plus à une jeune fille. C'était quelque chose qui surprenait beaucoup Léolio : la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait été troublé par son physique androgyne. Mais il s'était dit que son blond ami se masculiniserait en grandissant ; or, c'était tout l'inverse qui était en train de se produire. Au point que certaines personnes, dans la rue, se retournaient sur son passage, murmurant avec extase des chuchotements incompréhensibles, comme s'il venaient de croiser le fantôme éblouissant de beauté d'une princesse royale. Kurapika restait impassible ; et Léolio en venait à se demander s'il était conscient de l'admiration qu'il faisait naître dans son sillage.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte que l'apaisement qui le submergeait commençait à se transformer en quelque chose d'un peu moins facile à cerner.

Il s'empressa de repousser ce curieux sentiment au fin fond de lui-même. Ça lui arrivait un peu trop souvent, ces derniers temps.

Un pied lui tapota la jambe, sous la table. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard amusé de Kirua.

« Allons, Papa, ça ne se fait pas de faire de l'œil à Maman devant vos pauvres enfants... » insinua malicieusement le jeune garçon.

Gon leva un sourcil perplexe avant de replonger dans son chocolat chaud, laissant ce genre de blague à son meilleur ami.

Kurapika plaqua un regard glacial et furieux sur le futur médecin.

Qui lui sourit d'un air embarrassé avant de foudroyer Kirua également du regard, lequel Kirua ne lui accordait déjà plus aucune attention et fourrait d'autorité cinq ou six chamallows à la menthe entre les mains de Gon.

« Vous allez avoir une indigestion, tous les deux, » soupira le jeune médecin.

* * *

« C'était sûr, je vous l'avez bien dit. A vous goinfrer de bonbons toutes la soirée... »

Le jeune homme força Gon, qui voulait à tout prix aller regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre en dépit de son mal de ventre, à se rallonger sur son oreiller. (« Tu n'es pas un gamin, Gon ! La neige, tu l'a vue toute la journée, et j'ai bien peur que tu ne la revoie demain aussi... »)

Kirua laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur du fond de l'épaisse couverture de laine sous laquelle il s'était recroquevillé.

« Dis-donc, toi ! » lui assena Léolio d'une voix exaspérée. « Je croyais que tu étais immunisé contre le poison ! »

« Contre le poison... Pas contre le sucre... » lui répondit la voix faible et étouffée du jeune garçon. « Et un médecin c'est pas censé crier sur ses malades... »

« Peut-être, mais si tu savais le bien que ça me fait ! »

Le jeune bourreau borda les deux gamins en leur interdisant strictement de parler pendant des heures (ce qu'ils auraient bien été incapables de faire vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvaient) et en leur recommandant de venir le trouver si jamais ils allaient vraiment trop mal, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Leur chambre était également plongée dans le noir, et Léolio pouvait apercevoir la silhouette fragile et sombre de Kurapika se découper contre le rectangle de la fenêtre, qui diffusait une lumière faible et blafarde, à peine suffisante pour permettre de comprendre que la tempête, de par sa brutalité, empêchait même d'apercevoir l'immeuble d'en face. Le vent violent faisait tinter les carreaux de verre.

Le blondinet, à genoux sur le lit placé contre le mur ou était située la fenêtre, posa sa main à plat sur la vitre branlante, lentement. Léolio cru voir ses épaules s'affaisser doucement.

Le jeune homme brun grimpa sur le lit, li aussi à genoux, et plaça une main sur l'épaule de son ami dans un geste d'apaisement.

Malgré lui, il apprécia de pouvoir sentir la chaleur de la peau de Kurapika à travers le tissu de son pyjama.

« Kurapika... »

La main de l'adolescent se crispa sur le carreau.

« Kurapika... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le blondinet secoua la tête et se tourna vers son ami en souriant doucement pour le rassurer.

« Rien. C'est juste que je m'inquiète à cause du temps. Machi a été vue dans les environs, et j'étais venu là dans l'espoir de la retrouver, pas pour rester bloqué ici à cause d'une stupide tempête de neige... Enfin, peu importe... Si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'une rumeur... »

Léolio pressa sa main contre l'épaule du tout jeune homme, résistant à l'envie de le serrer tout entier dans ses bras.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu, tu as besoin de repos... » chuchota t-il doucement.

A regret, Léolio s'apprêtait à lâcher l'épaule de Kurapika, lorsque celui-ci retint sa main.

Le jeune homme ressentit un léger courent électrique le traverser lorsque les doigts du blondinet se posèrent sur les siens, le doux contact le faisant frissonner.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire sur les lèvres et dans les yeux de Kurapika.

« Tu sais, Léolio... Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir, » murmurèrent ces mêmes lèvres si soyeuse.

Le jeune médecin éprouva aussitôt le besoin urgent de les embrasser.

C'est lorsque le jeune Kuruta se blottit dans ses bras dans un geste plus tendre qu'amical que Léolio réalisa à quel degré d'intensité il était amoureux de Kurapika.

...D'un garçon.

Il resserra doucement sa prise, attentif à la respiration tranquille de l'adolescent qui lui effleurait le creux de la nuque, laissant le blondinet s'endormir contre lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le jeune médecin fut réveillé par une violente rafale de neige en plein dans la figure : la fenêtre s'était ouverte dans un bruit sourd, sous une bourrasque de vent encore plus forte que les précédentes.

Léolio étouffa un juron et referma la fenêtre d'un geste rageur.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre ; pas de Kurapika. D'après le bruit d'eau qu'il entendait depuis la salle de bain, il devait être en train de prendre sa douche.

Il alla frapper discrètement à la porte.

« Kurapika ? »

« Deux minutes, je fais ma toilette... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui répondis une voix irritée.

« Euh, rien... Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais bien dormis... »

« Et bien tu peux attendre que je sois sorti de la salle de bain pour me demander ça, non ? »

« Euh, oui... »

Ça commençait bien. Fataliste, le jeune homme soupira, se rendant compte à quel point les choses allaient devenir difficiles maintenant qu'il avait compris ce qu'il éprouvait pour le Kuruta.

De toute façon, hors de question de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Pas à un garçon. Et encore moins à Kurapika. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec les battements de cœur frénétique qui le prenait quant il se trouvait trop près du blondinet, et sans que quiconque ne puisse deviner ce qui lui arrivait.

« Euh... Je peux entrer ? Je crois que ma chemise est restée à l'intérieur... »

« Bien sûr que non, tu ne peux pas entrer. Il n'y a pas de rideaux à la douche. »

« Ah... C'est vrai... Excuse-moi. »

Génial. Déjà qu'il le prenait pour un pervers.

Deux voix plaintives s'élevèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, légèrement étouffées par la mince cloison qui séparait les deux chambres.

« Léolio... On a mal au ventre... »

* * *

« Je vous préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir votre médecin personnel pendant deux semaines... » râla le préposé aux malades en entrant dans la chambre des garçons.

Pas de réponse.

Les lits étaient vides.

Le jeune médecin avança avec prudence.

« Gon... Kirua ? »

Silence.

Jusqu 'a ce que deux hurlements sauvages qui auraient fait crever Tarzan de jalousie ne s'élèvent simultanément de la droite et de la gauche de Léolio, qui se retrouva plaqué au sol par un Gon et un Kirua riant aux éclats.

« On t'a eut ! On t'a eut ! »

« Tu n'es pas assez méfiant, Léolio... Maintenant, crache le morceau : dis-nous ou tu as caché les friandises ! »

« Je ne les pas cachées, puisque vous aviez déjà finit le paquet hier soir... »

Les deux enfants s'entre-regardèrent, tout en faisant un gros effort de mémoire.

« Ah, mais oui... »

« C'est vrai, t'as raison... »

« Très bien, alors maintenant lâchez-moi... »

Surpris, il le regardèrent se relever, sourcils froncés et visage renfrogné.

« Bah... Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda Gon d'une voix inquiète.

« Mais non, j'ai rien. C'est juste que je n'apprécie pas trop qu'on me saute dessus, comme ça, dés le début de la journée... »

« Ah bon ! Excuse-nous... Je vais préparer un super petit déjeuner pour nous faire pardonner ! »

Et Gon fila vers la cuisine pour sortir tout ce qu'elle comportait de pots de confitures, marmelades, chocolat en poudre, sucre, café, beurre...

« Et bien, vous vous remettez vite de vos indigestion, vous... » remarqua Léolio en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il intercepta le regard du jeune assassin, posé sur lui d'une manière suspicieuse.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » lui demanda le garçon aux cheveux argentés. « T'as vraiment l'air soucieux, tu sais... »

Mais avant même que Léolio n'ait eu le temps de chercher une réponse capable de rassurer le jeune garçon, un assourdissant vacarme de verre brisé et de matière spongieuse s'écrasant sur le sol leur parvint de la cuisine, accompagné d'un faible et tout petit « oups » de la part de Gon.

* * *

« Léolio, tu m'écoutes ? »

Le blondinet le fixait d'un regard exaspéré par-dessus l'éternelle et exécrable encyclopédie du corps humain. Il était en train d'essayer de lui faire réciter une leçon que le jeune apprentis en médecine était sensé avoir appris la veille.

« Euh... Oui oui, bien sûr que je t'écoute. »

Bien sûr que non, il ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé qu'il était à contemplé les mèches blondes du jeune homme qui dansaient devant ses yeux verts d'eau, juste au dessus de la maudite encyclopédie.

« Et bien on ne dirait pas. Il a fallut que je te répète trois fois la même question pour que tu daignes enfin émettre un son. »

Un sourire de pardon se crispa sur les lèvres de Léolio. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds était réellement d'une humeur massacrante, ce mati-là ; peut-être à cause de la faiblesse qu'il avait dévoilée la veille au jeune médecin, pensa ce dernier.

L'attention de Kurapika fut bienheureusement pour Léolio attirée par Gon, qui, planté devant la fenêtre, leur faisait remarquer avec joie qu'il neigeait toujours autant, et même encore plus. Le jeune Kuruta se mordit les lèvres d'exaspération.

Kirua profita de cette inattention pour tapoter l'épaule de Léolio, une expression insidieusement ironique flottant sur son visage.

« Quoi ? » articula silencieusement le jeune homme brun.

« Tu es a-mou-reux, » répliqua le sale gosse dans le même silence et avec la même expression railleuse.

Evidemment, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie d'enfant espiègle. Kirua ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait (Du moins, Léolio l'espérait), et il était très fréquent qu'il s'amuse avec ce genre de blague ; pourtant, et pour la première fois, il se sentit extrêmement gêné.

Une quinte violente de toux empêcha Kirua de se pencher davantage sur la lueur sérieuse et inquiète qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Léolio.

Gon abandonna le spectacle de la tempête pour poser deux yeux écarquillés par la surprise sur Kurapika.

« Kurapika ? Ça va pas ? T'es malade ? »

Le blondinet repris sa respiration, essayant de garder une expression impassible et de s'empêcher de tousser.

« Ça va. Ce n'est rien, j'ai dû prendre froid. »

« Bah t'es sûr ? Parce que t'es tout pâle, hein... »

« Ça va, je vous dis ! »

Le blondinet se leva, une pâleur cadavérique sur le visage. Il chancelait.

« J'ai juste besoin... de dormir un peu... » murmura t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre dont il referma brutalement la porte.

Les trois autres se regardèrent, inquiets.

« Il ne va pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Gon, l'anxiété perçant dans sa voix.

« Bien sûr que non, il ne va pas bien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il dit qu'il va bien qu'il va vraiment bien, ce serait même plutôt le contraire : il s'agit de Kurapika.»

« Restez ici, tout les deux, je vais allez le voir ; il serait capable d'attraper la tuberculose et de nous le cacher... »

* * *

Léolio entra dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte ; le blondinet était assis sur le lit, son visage enfoui dans ses mains, à demi recroquevillé sur lui-même comme pour atténuer la douleur. Il n'avait pas entendu son ami entrer.

Le jeune homme s'assit auprès de lui sans un bruit. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avança la main pour glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'adolescent. Il se retint au dernier moment, se mordant les lèvres à la pensée de la manière dont Kurapika l'aurait pris en grippe s'il avait accompli son geste.

« Kurapika ? » murmura le jeune médecin, s'en voulant lui-même de prendre autant de plaisir à prononcer ce simple nom.

Le blondinet sursauta et leva vers le jeune homme un visage encore plus pâle qu'auparavant.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, refusant de s'avouer que Léolio était entré dans la chambre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

« Si tu es malade, il faut me le dire. Je suis médecin. Enfin, je le serais bientôt, j'espère... »

L'adolescent secoua la tête d'un air mécontent.

« Je te l'ai dit, je vais bien. Ce n'est pas parce que je tousse un petit peu que je suis à la frontière de la mort, quant même. Alors si tu pouvais me faire confiance et me laisser me repos... »

Il s'interrompit, une nouvelle quinte de toux l'empêchant de continuer davantage.

« Oh oui, effectivement, tu vas bien, » railla le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en attrapant l'adolescent par les épaules et en essayant de lui retirer le haut de ses vêtements.

Kurapika le retint par les poignets.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » déglutit-il péniblement.

Léolio lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Et bien, j'aimerais pouvoir t'ausculter, et avec tes vêtements, c'est assez difficile... » expliqua t-il, tout en essayant de se persuader que rien d'autre ne lui était venu à l'esprit lorsqu'il avait sentit la douceur du tissus sous ses paumes. Non, il était réellement inquiet.

Le blondinet le regardait, une lueur tendue dans les yeux. La pression de ses mains empêcher Léolio de continuer son geste.

« Non. C'est inutile, je vais bien. »

« C'est ça, et il y a un soleil radieux dehors. Tu serais gentil d'arrêter de nier l'évidence. »

L'adolescent repoussa brusquement son aîné et continua à le fixer, accusateur, dans un silence désagréable.

Léolio soupira et reposa ses mains ses mains avec douceur sur les épaules du blondinet.

« Bon, écoute-moi, Kurapika : en temps que médecin et ami, j'aimerai que tu me laisses faire, d'accord ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux me faire confiance, tu n'as aucune raison de m'empêcher de te soigner... Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

Un voile de douce tristesse glissa un instant sur les yeux du jeune adolescent.

« Si... » chuchota t-il d'une voix un peu anxieuse.

« Bon, alors... »

Il s'essaya de nouveau à défaire les vêtements de Kurapika, et de nouveau l'adolescent retint ses mains.

« L... Léolio... » murmura t-il faiblement.

« Quoi, encore ? » répondis le jeune homme en tâchant vainement de prendre une expression exaspérée.

« Est-ce que... si l'un de tes amis... t'avais... pas menti, pas vraiment, non... plutôt... caché quelque chose... d'assez important, tu lui en voudrais ? »

Léolio le fixa, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre. C'était bien la première fois que son jeune ami lui parlait d'une voix aussi hésitante, et qu'une telle faiblesse régnait dans ses beaux yeux. Il eut la sensation étrange de découvrir un tout autre aspect de la personnalité du blondinet ; et peut-être bien plus véridique que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. C'était un peu comme si la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui n'était en réalité qu'une toute petite fille en détresse, qui avait pris l'habitude de se protéger derrière une carapace de froideur et, parfois, d'agressivité.

« Tu lui en voudrais ? »

C'était cette même détresse qui planait derrière chaque vibration de sa voix, et qui rira Léolio de la torpeur un peu nébuleuse dans laquelle il s'était peu à peu plongé à la vue de Kurapika l'implorant.

« Non... Bien sûr que non... Je suppose que tu... Que cet ami aurait eu de bonnes raisons de me le cacher... »

Kurapika se mordit les lèvres, le sondant du regard, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

« Kurapika... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

« Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« ... »

« Bon... Peu importe. »

« Non... »

Le blondinet repoussa gentiment les mains du médecin.

« Oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire, d'accord ? Je crois que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Je... J'ai besoin de dormir. Ça ne servirait à rien de m'ausculter il faut juste que je me repose... Je... »

« Kurapika, pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses d'enlever tes vêtements ? »

Se mordillant de plus belle la lèvre inférieure, le blondinet dévia son regard vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, dont les antiques carreaux de verre rayés étaient toujours ballottés par la tempête, et presque entièrement obstrués par la neige qui s'y était accumulée.

Léolio ressentit nettement l'angoisse s'emparer de son ami, et se rendit aussitôt compte qu'il était au bord des larmes, peut-être parce que c'était quelque chose qui contrastait terriblement avec son comportement habituel.

« Je... »

Le blondinet porta une main tremblante devant son visage pour cacher à Léolio la vision de ses yeux embués.

« Je... »

Il grelottait presque, et semblait attendre que Léolio fasse quelque chose.

Le jeune homme aurait dû faire quelque chose, effectivement. Il aurait dû s'approcher de lui et le serrer dans ses bras dans un geste purement amical, il aurait dû lui parler, lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il n'était pas obligé de tout lui raconter, et peut-être le laisser s'endormir contre lui, comme la veille au soir.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Il resta paralysé, à regarder le jeune adolescent parcouru de tremblements serrer ses bras contre son corps et essayer de retenir les sanglots qui s'étouffaient dans sa gorge.

Kurapika leva vers son ami un regard totalement désespéré.

« Léolio... Je... »

Le médecin se demanda intérieurement pourquoi est-ce que, même en entendant la voix brisée de Kurapika, il était dans l'impossibilité d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il n'arrivait même pas à sourire. C'était indépendant de sa propre volonté, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.Le blondinet continuait à le fixer, et des larmes s'échappaient enfin de ses yeux limpides et écarquillés en quête d'une réaction chez le jeune homme.

Une réaction qui tardait beaucoup à venir ; le visage fermé de Léolio lui semblait inaccessible, comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

L'adolescent leva une main d'une pâleur presque transparente et l'approcha doucement du visage du jeune médecin, serrant les dents pour éviter d'exploser en sanglots.Sa main se posa sur la joue de Léolio en une légère caresse, et glissa lentement le long de ses pommettes, pour finir par effleurer tendrement sa bouche.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait toujours pas, mais cette fois-ci par peur qu'au moindre geste la féerie du moment ne vole en éclat.

Ne notant pas de réaction, Kurapika, comme en dernier recours, passa ses bras autours du cou de son ami et approcha son visage du sien.

Léolio sentait la respiration du jeune Kuruta éffleurer ses lèvres ; c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Ravalant ses sanglots, Kurapika posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné dans un geste d'une tendresse infinie.

C'était vrai.

Enfin libéré de sa paralysie, le jeune homme serra le blondinet contre lui, approfondissant le baiser par la même occasion. Ses lèvres avaient un goût délicieusement amer, et il se concentrait dessus pour s'empêcher de réfléchir, de se demander comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, comment il était possible que l'adolescent éprouve de tels sentiments pour lui, qui n'avait pourtant rien de féminin, et si ce n'était pas plutôt un simple besoin d'être consolé et réconforté qu'autre chose, et qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se dire après, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il refusait si catégoriquement de se mettre torse nu, est-ce qu'il était blessé ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il toussait tout à l'heure, pourvu que ce ne soit pas la tuberculose, et qu'est-ce que Gon et Kirua pouvaient bien fabriquer de l'autre côté de la porte pour être aussi silencieux, et est-ce que c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un, et, lui-même, avait-il déjà aimé d'une manière aussi intense, forte et inébranlable, et tant d'autres questions qui se bousculaient sous son crâne.

Alors que Léolio commençait à se noyer littéralement dans l'euphorie du moment, il se sentit brutalement repoussé par le blondinet.

« ... ? »

Kurapika tourna vers lui un visage navré.

« Excuse-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... F... Fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, OK ? »

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de tenir compte du fait que le médecin n'avait pas vraiment essayé de l'empêcher de l'embrasser.

« Oh... B... Bien... Comme tu veux... »

« Excuse-moi. »

« C'est rien... C'est pas grave... Je t'en veux pas... »

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, puis finalement se tut, contemplant son ami, une tristesse indicible au fond des yeux.

« C'est rien, hein... C'est pas grave... » cru bon de répéter Léolio.

Kurapika lui sourit, gêné, et se leva, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Léolio cligna des yeux, le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, puis se précipita auprès du corps inerte de son jeune ami.

« KURAPIKA ! »

Après quelques gestes désordonnés, il finit par réussir à lui tâter le pouls et à poser une main sur son front brûlant.

« Alors comme ça tu vas bien, hein, » marmonna t-il en l'allongeant sur le lit. « Gon ! Kirua ! » cria t-il en direction de la cuisine.

Silence lourd d'appréhension.

« Les garçons ? » murmura Léolio en poussant la porte de la chambre avec une prudence extrême.

Ils ne l'auraient pas deux fois dans la même journée.

Son excès de prudence fut néanmoins totalement inutile, puisque la cuisine était vide.

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont encore passés ? » soupira t-il en se demandant s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent deux heures plus tard.

Léolio était en train d'éponger le front de Kurapika à l'aide d'une serviette mouillée d'eau froide lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer brusquement, le tout accompagné des rires insouciants des deux gamins.

Ce furent pourtant deux énormes tas de neige qui se présentèrent à la porte de la chambre.

Il fallait vraiment les observer avec attention pour comprendre qu'il y avait bel et bien deux êtres vivants sous la grosse épaisseur de neige qui les recouvrait tout entier. De toute évidence, la tempête n'avait pas beaucoup faiblit.

L'un des tas de neige sembla apercevoir la forme allongée du blondinet sur le lit et poussa un cri avant de se précipiter vers le malade.

« KURAPIKA ! J'le savais, que t'étais malade ! »

« GON ! N'entre pas dans cette pièce, tu mets de la neige partout !

Et le jeune médecin repoussa avec autorité les deux bonhommes de neige vers la cuisine.

« Je peux savoir ou vous étiez passés ? »

« Ben, » lui expliqua Gon en époussetant ses vêtements de toute la neige qui les recouvrait, « Kirua a eut envie de manger des bonbons, alors on est allé en acheter... »

« Mais le problème, » enchaîna Kirua, « c'est qu'on a pas pensé que tous les magasins seraient fermés à cause de la tempête. »

« Ce qui fait qu'on a pas pu acheter de bonbons. »

On aurait vraiment dis que les deux gamins venaient de perdre un proche.

Gon secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Et Kurapika ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Léolio le regarda, une lueur d'hésitation tapie au fond des yeux. Il soupira, jetant une serpillière sur le sol pour éponger toute la neige fondue qui l'inondait presque.

« Rien de spécial. Une grosse grippe, plus une grosse fatigue... Il vaut mieux qu'il se repose quelques jours en restant au lit. »

Il évita de leur avouer que le blondinet avait développé un début de pneumonie, et que s'il ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte à temps, la durée de vie de l'adolescent en aurait été considérablement écourtée.

« Donc il va mieux ? On peut aller le voir ? »

« J'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il se repose, ce qui exclut donc automatiquement votre présence dans un rayon de moins de dix mètres autour de lui. »

« Ah... »

Mains dans les poches et visage boudeur.

« Eh, Gon ! » lui cria la voix de Kirua depuis le fond poussiéreux d'un placard. « Y'a quelqu'un qui a oublié un paquet de chewing-gum, ici ! »

L'interpellé retrouva aussitôt son large sourire.

* * *

Ce qui est pratique, lorsque l'on a une solide formation d'assassin derrière soi, c'est que l'on peut se déplacer ou l'on veut tout en étant plus silencieux qu'une ombre.

Ainsi, Léolio ne serait jamais au courant que Kirua était en train de s'introduire en douce dans la chambre de Kurapika. De toute façon, le jeune médecin était bien trop plongé dans son encyclopédie machin-chose pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit ; de plus, depuis bientôt trois jours que le blondinet était couché, il était devenu totalement irritable : il suffisait de lui taper légèrement sur l'épaule, ou bien de provoquer le moindre petit bruit capable de le déconcentrer pour qu'il entre dans une colère noire. Dans ces moments-là, Gon lui opposait un visage d'une tristesse à la Bambi, et Kirua sortait les griffes. L'effet conjugué de ces deux réactions l'incitait fortement à se remettre calmement à l'étude des multiples causes du rhume des foins.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Kirua ne serait pas dérangé.

Fort de cette assurance, le jeune assassin referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Petit coup d'œil à la chambre : le blondinet n'était pas dans son lit.

_Si Léolio apprend qu'il ne reste pas couché 24h sur 24..._

Décidant que son ami devait se trouvait dans la salle de bain, il commença à fouiller les tiroirs avec toute l'assurance et la fougue de ses douze ans.

Il se souvenait parfaitement que dans l'avion qu'ils avaient pris pour arriver jusque dans ce trou perdu, Kurapika lui avait confisqué tout un paquet de réglisses fourrés à la pâte d'amande parfumée à l'orange... Tout ça sous prétexte qu'il en avait assez de ne rien comprendre lorsque Kirua lui adressait la parole, la bouche pleine de sucre.

A présent que le vieux paquet de chewing-gums un peu moisis avait vu ses jours prendre /rapidement/ fin, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

...Mouais, bah, de toutes évidences, il avait quant même pas rangé ce miraculeux trésor parmi tous ces vieux bouquins, non ?

Si ?

Non.

...Bon.

Sous le lit... Rien.

La valise... Que dalle.

L'armoire... Du vent. (Et de la poussière.)

Le rebord de la fenêtre, à l'extérieur... Il décida que non après s'être fait copieusement aspergé de neige par le vent violent.

Les affaires de Léolio, alors ? Non, évidemment, le blondinet était trop obsédé par les règles de la bienséance pour oser introduire quelque chose lui appartenant dans les affaires d'autrui (décida t-il après avoir mis lesdites affaires sans dessus dessous)

...Mais alors, la question était : OU ?

Le gamin aux cheveux blancs se planta au milieu de la pièce et la sonda méthodiquement du regard dans l'espoir de trouver une cachette qui lui aurait miraculeusement échappé.

Espoir vain.

Excédé, il soupira et se gratta le sommet du crâne.

Mmh, il y avait bien la salle de bain, qu'il n'avait pas passé au crible...

Il se dirigea vers la porte, appuya sur la poignée et poussa.

...Kirua était un assassin professionnel, entraîné depuis l'âge du berceau à déployer une force et une habilité bien supérieure à celles des êtres humains normaux, à résister aux tortures les plus inimaginables, à se lancer dans des parties de cache-cache dans lesquelles il risquait à chaque fois sa vie...

Ce qui faisait que, parfois, dans les petits gestes de la vie quotidienne, il utilisait sans s'en rendre compte une force qu'il avait rarement besoin de déployer.

La porte était verrouillée.

Le verrou cassa.

Comme Kurapika l'avait fait remarquer quelques jours auparavant à Léolio, la douche, qui était davantage une baignoire et un jet d'eau qu'une véritable douche, ne comportait pas de rideaux.

Le jeune intrus croisa un instant le regard écarquillé de Kurapika.

Enfin, il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de Kurapika. L'adolescent avaient les mains glissées dans ses chevaux, qu'il était en train de savonner avant que Kirua ne surgisse, et le fait qu'ils soient plaqués en arrière et qu'ils lui dégagent donc entièrement le front et le visage modifiait complètement son apparence physique.

...Et puis...

Il le reconnut aux boucles d'oreilles.

Kirua sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et ses yeux s'exorbiter. Il ne commandait plus les muscles de son visage.

En face de lui, Kurapika semblait tout aussi paralysé.

Le jeune assassin recula lentement, referma la porte, traversa la chambre, ensortit, entra dans la cuisine, pris un tabouret, s'assit en face de Gon, ne lui répondis pas lorsque celui-ci lui demanda s'il avait accompli la mission, ignora les « ça va ? » de léolio et la main du jeune médecin qui passaient devant ses yeux comme pour vérifier s'il était bien parmis eux, et ne fis même aucun cas de la tartine de confiture de prune que Gon lui tendait, tout cela les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte.

Ce n'est que quant Léolio annonça qu'il avait dû subir un grave choc psychologique qu'il réussit enfin à cligner des yeux et à fermer la bouche.

« On dirait qu'il émerge ! » remarqua Gon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Kirua ? »

Ledit Kirua fixa un instant les deux autres en silence, puis leur fit un grand sourire un peu crispé.

« Rien. Rien, rien, tout va bien. C'st juste que je me suis rendu compte que parfois, dans la vie, les choses ne sont pas toujours identique à ce qu'elles laissent paraître. Je suppose que c'est un stade que tout le monde doit dépasser, un jour ou l'autre, pour entrer dans l'âge adulte... C'est juste que moi je l'ai passé un peu brutalement... C'est tout. »

« Oh. Mais... »

Léolio nota soudainement la lueur dangereuse qui vacillait dans les yeux de l'assassin. Il jugea plus prudent de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

« T... Très bien, si tu le dis... »

Grognement affirmatif.

« Mmh. Et tu ferais bien d'aller voir Kurapika, j'ai entendu la douche fonctionner, tout à l'heure. »

« QUOI ? IL S'EST LEVE ? »

Excellente tactique de diversion, le médecin oublia aussitôt l'existence de Gon et de Kirua pour se précipiter vers sa chambre et celle de Kurapika.

Kirua observa en silence le jeune homme disparaître.

Puis glissa son regard vers Gon, l'air de se demander si son meilleur ami était en mesure de passer le stade des choses différentes de ce qu'elles laissent paraître.

Il décida que oui. De toutes façons il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui.

« Dis-donc, Gon, tu es au courent, que Kurapika... »

Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille.

Gon se dégagea et le regarda, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

« Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que je le savais. Pas toi ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Kirua sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et ses yeux s'exorbiter.

« C... Comment ça, tu... tu le savais ? Il te l'avait dit ? »

« Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non, il ne me l'avait pas dit. Mais c'est évident, non ? »

« Ben... Non. Non, Pas vraiment, non... Quoique... »

« Moi j'étais persuadé que vous aviez compris. »

« Ben je vois ça, hein. Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que j'étais loin de me douter... Et alors là ne parlons pas de Léolio. Il va nous faire une crise cardiaque quant il l'apprendra. Si jamais il l'apprend un jour. »

« Une crise cardiaque ? Tu crois ? »

« Ah oui. C'est Léolio. »

« Ah... Ça me fait bizarre que vous soyez pas au courent... »

« ...Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de la tartine de confiture de tout à l'heure ? »

« Bah je l'ai mangée. »

Regard dangereux.

* * *

La porte de la salle de bain s'était refermée depuis cinq bonnes minutes quant Kurapika réussit enfin à sortir de sa paralysie.

Ses mains quittèrent la protection mousseuse de ses cheveux et il se laissa glisser au fond de la baignoire, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il l'avait vu.

Il inspira lentement l'air humide de la salle de bain, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

Kirua l'avait vu. Bon. Entendu. Il l'avait vu, c'était évident, impossible de revenir en arrière.

...Bon sang, il l'avait vu...

Le blondinet senti un filet sinueux d'eau savonneuse et froide serpenter dans son dos.

Il frissona.

Kirua ne dirait rien. Pourvu qu'il ne dise rien. Pourquoi dirait-il quelque chose ?

...Il allait en parler à Gon. C'était certain. Et peut-être même à Léolio. Non... Quant même pas à Léolio... Si... Si. Il risquait de lui en parler. Et puis... Après tout... Pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal... C'était... C'était Léolio... Et... Peut-être que... S'il savait... peut-être que...

Il se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues pour essayer de renouer avec le fil de ses pensées.

De toutes façons, c'était inévitable. Il n'aurait pas pu le cacher indéfiniment. Un jour ou l'autre, ils s'en seraient aperçut, tous les trois... Et voilà... Ça avait fini par arriver... Il n'allait quant même pas se suicider pour ça... Ou pire, se mettre à les fuir... Ils n'allaient pas le rejeter... A moins que... Qu'ils ne lui en veuille de leur avoir menti ?

Non ! Ce n'était pas un mensonge. C'était juste que... Il se sentait bien mieux comme ça, et... Il n'avait pas jugé important de les avertir que... ils se trompaient à propos de lui, et... et... le temps avait passé... et...

Ne pleure pas, tu pleures beaucoup trop souvent, ces derniers temps...

« Kurapika ? »

La voix de Léolio lui parvint depuis la chambre.

Il se releva d'un bond et s'agrippa au bord de la baignoire.

« N'ENTRE PAS ! » hurla t-il, pris de panique. « Je... Je prends ma douche. »

Est-ce qu'il savait ? Est-ce qu'il savait ?

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, effectivement. Je croyais pourtant que je t'avais dit de rester au lit ! Tu sais que c'est grave ce que tu as eu ? Tu peux très bien faire une rechute, et je t'en voudrais beaucoup ! Alors dorénavant, ça me ferait très plaisir que tu suives les conseils de ton médecin, c'est clair ? (même si je ne suis pas encore médecin...) »

...Ah ? Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir. Ou en tout cas il était devenu un excellent comédien en très peu de temps.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu prendre une douche, Léolio. Je ne savais pas qu'être propre pouvait aller à l'encontre d'un traitement médical, répliqua t-il d'un ton aigrit.

Il ralluma le jet de la douche et en aspergea ses cheveux pour les dégager de tout le savon qui les étouffait.

Léolio était assis en tailleur sur la couverture de laine rugueuse qui recouvrait le lit. Les yeux fermés, il se remémorait les différentes parties internes du corps d'un batracien, en essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire âr les hurlements rageurs du vent qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur.

Kurapika referma la porte de la salle de bain d'un mouvement sec pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Et s'il savait, après tout ? Est-ce qu'il avait raison de se conduire comme d'habitude ?

Léolio ouvrit les yeux en sursautant et posa sur l'adolescent un regard extrêmement agacé. Il se remis debout et désigna le lit du doigt, dans une pose rappelant vaguement celle d'un sénateur romain.

« Au lit. Et plus vite que ça. »

Le blondinet le fixa d'un regard hésitant.

« Dis-moi... Léolio... Kirua... t'a parlé... de quelque chose ? »

« Ah, oui, effectivement, » lui répondis le jeune homme en défaisant les couvertures. « Il m'a parlé d'une histoire de stade, et de choses, qui paraissent être, ou qui paraissent ne pas être... Je n'ai rien compris. Tu as quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? »

« ... Ah ? Moi ? Non non, absolument pas, non. »

« Il était bizarre, tout à l'heure, Kirua... »

« Ah... »

Léolio se releva et fixa le blondinet avec intensité.

« Je... » commença faiblement ce dernier.

« /Au lit, » asséna le jeune médecin en pointant de nouveau ledit lit du doigt.

Le blondinet se glissa sous les couvertures. Il laissa Léolio border les draps, l'observant en silence, avec la confuse impression d'être retombé en enfance. Il attrapa la main du jeune homme lorsqu'elle passa près de lui.

Léolio s'immobilisa et retint discrètement sa respiration, appréciant la douce caresse des doigts de Kurapika sur les siens, tout en essayant de n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Léolio... Où est-ce que tu dors, ces derniers temps ? »

Effectivement, l'adolescent était si mal en point, depuis quelques jours, qu'il n'avait même pas noté qu'il dormait seul la nuit.

« Oh, euh... Je dors sur un lit pliant dans la chambre des garçons... »

« Je suis contagieux ? »

« ...Non. En fait, je ne voulais pas te déranger avec mes « monstrueux ronflements » »...

Le blondinet lui sourit d'un air radieux, qui déchira quelque chose au fond de Léolio. Le médecin aimait voir l'adolescent sourire de cette manière-là. Vraiment. C'était un peu comme si tout ce qui, auparavant, semblait être enveloppé d'un sombre voile de tristesse noire, s'illuminait tout à coup d'une douce aura lumineusement rayonnante. Il ne pu s'empêcher de serrer tendrement les doigts de Kurapika dans les siens.

Il vit le regard du jeune Kuruta, gêné ? hésitant ? se poser sur leur deux mains enlacées.

Il sentit pourtant la main du blondinet se resserrer davantage, se blottissant au creux de la sienne.

Le seul bruit qui troublait le silence de la chambre était toujours celui de la tempête et de la vitre branlante. Léolio se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à le rompre.

« K... Kurapika... » réussit-il à prononcer.

« Tu peux revenir dormir ici, tu sais. Je supporterai tes ronflements... »

« Mais... »

« Et puis... Je dors mieux quant tu es là, » acheva t-il un peu trop rapidement.

Léolio contempla un instant le visage délicat du blondinet. C'était étrange, tout de même. Cette manie qu'il avait de refuser de se déshabiller devant quelqu'un, même pour se faire ausculter. Les regards qu'il posait sur lui, parfois. La façon dont il lui avait parlé, à peine quelques instants plus tôt, un peu comme s'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner...

Et à présent, cette main à la peau si douce, là serrée contre la sienne...

...Et puis... L'autre jour... Quant... Est-ce que par hasard... Il aurait des sentiments pour lui ?

...Kurapika ? Un garçon ?

Ou n'était-ce pas plutôt lui qui se faisait des idées ? Oui, c'était beaucoup plus probable.

Kurapika... Un garçon...

Le jeune homme se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'assimilait pas vraiment Kurapika comme appartenant à l'espèce masculine. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de le considérer comme un garçon. Ni comme une fille, d'ailleurs. Il le considérait juste comme... Comme Kurapika.

Si le blondinet savait ce qui lui traversait la tête...

Il lui sourit.

« Je t'aime, » murmura t-il malgré lui.

Les lèvres du blondinet s'entrouvrirent très légèrement. Stupéfaction totale.

« ...Beaucoup. Je t'aime... beaucoup. »

« ... »

« Tu es un ami... un ami... merveilleux. Je t'aime... beaucoup. »

« Alors, ça ne te déranges pas de revenir dormir avec moi ? »

Incroyable. Léolio ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de passer là-dessus. Il s'attendait davantage à se faire violemment frapper. Et au lieu de ça, il lui demandait toujours de...

« Euh... Oui... si... si tu dors mieux... »

« Merci. »

L'adolescent se releva et effleura des lèvres la joue mal rasée de Léolio.

« Merci... » reppéta t-il doucement. « Et dis-moi... pourquoi la chambre est-elle complètement en désordre ? »

* * *

« Je peux entrer ? »

Kurapika se retourna dans son lit pour apercevoir Kirua qui le fixait depuis la porte entrouverte. Il lui un vague geste d'acquiescement.

Sourire de Kirua, moue un peu boudeuse de Kurapika.

« Et pourquoi tu veux entrer ? » demanda le blondinet en fixant les ombres grises du plafond.

« Léolio m'a dit que si je ne te fatiguais pas, je pouvais venir rangeais la chambre. »

« ... »

« Nan, bon, en fait, il a dit : « Va immédiatement ranger la chambre et tu n'a pas intérêt à fatiguer Kurapika. » J'aurais pu lui arracher le cœur sur le champs, mais j'avais pas le courage de sortir mes griffes. Alors me voilà. »

Silence totalement désintéressé.

« Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis au courent que tu es une fille que t'as plus le droit de m'adresser la parole... »

L'adolescent tressaillit et tourna vers son jeune ami un visage furibond.

« Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ou tu ne supporte pas de te l'entendre dire ? Tu es une /fille, _une fille_ ! J'adore quant tu me regardes comme ça, on dirais que tu vas m'arracher les yeux de la tête... »

Kurapika posa une main sur ses yeux, essayant de reprendre son calme.

« Ecoute, tu es venu ici pour ranger la chambre, non ? Alors sois gentil : range-la et vas t'en. »

Kirua ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Tu es une fille. (Et jolie, en plus.) »

« RANGE ! »

« Je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi tu nous l'a caché ? »

« Kirua... »

Le blondinet avait repoussé ses couvertures d'un geste dangereux.

« D'accord, d'accord, je la range, cette chambre... »

Regard circulaire sur la pièce.

« Heu... »

Par où commencer ?

Le gamin aux cheveux argentés s'approcha de la neige à moitié fondue sur le parquet, celle qui s'était sournoisement introduite dans la chambre quant il avait ouvert la fenêtre, et en balaya un peu d'un modeste coup de pied. Puis, il se dirigea vers les affaires de Léolio éparpillées sur le parquet dans un bon rayon de cinq ou six mètres, choisi une chaussette et la laissa tomber dans la valise vide du médecin avec un grand sourire de satisfaction.

« Et voilà ! Je peux sortir, maintenant ? »

Le regard incendiaire du blondinet répondit à sa quastion.

« D'accord, d'accord... Je finis... »

Il attrapa une chemise (toujours à Léolio), et la jeta sur le parquet trempée apr la neige, histoire d'éponger toute l'eau qui s'y trouvait.

Exaspéré, le blondinet sortit du lit et commença à ranger lui-même tout ce qui traînait par terre.

« Tu m'énerves, Kirua, vraiment, tu m'énerves. »

« Bah dis donc, t'es drôlement efficace, toi, quant tu t'y mets... (plus que moi, en tout cas) » remarqua le courageux garçon en observant Kurapika essuyer, essorer, ranger, nettoyer, épousseter, le tout en moins de cinq minutes. « Tu sais que tu fais une véritable petite maîtresse de maison... Léolio a raison, tu es bonne a mar... »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le gluant « splash » que fit le chemisier de Léolio gorgé d'eau lorsqu'il atterrit sur sa figure.

Kirua essora le chemisier d'un geste négligeant, observant l'eau ruisseler sur le parquet, juste devant les pieds nus du blondinet.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, un sourire fautif sur les lèvres.

« Donne moi-ça, » gronda Kurapika en lui arrachant la chemise des mains.

« Bah, c'est toi qui me l'a lancé... »

Il observa avec amusement l'adolescent étaler précautionneusement la chemise sur un meuble pour la faire sécher.

« Dis donc, » susurra t-il avec délectation, « tu t'en occupe drôlement bien, des affaires de Léolio... Comme une gentille épouse s'occupe des affaires de son mari... Finalement, ça explique bien des choses, que tu sois une fille... Je pourrais être le témoin de votre mariage ? »

« Si tu dois être le témoin de quelque chose, Kirua, ce sera de ton propre enterrement ! » s'écria le blondinet en le fixant, les joues brûlantes, d'un air mauvais.

« Mmmmh, tu ne déments pas... Interréssant... »

L'adolescent grinça des dents, hésitant à se jeter sur Kirua pour le tuer d'une manière délicieusement lente. Décidant que s'il passait à l'acte il aurait des problèmes avec la famille Zoldyck, il choisis plutôt de se concentrer sur ses livres qu'il (re)rangeait par ordre alphabétique.

Kirua s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu es au courent que Léolio est amoureux de toi ? »

Un ouvrage psychanalytique de Freud tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

«Oui, bien sûr que tu es au courent, futé comme tu l'est, tu n'as pas pu ne pas le remarquer...

Et je suppose aussi que c'est avec une totale conscience des choses que tu le laisses croire que tu es un garçon... Pour le faire souffrir encore plus... »

« _Je t'aime..._ » La vision de ce matin lui revint en mémoire.

« Pauvre Léolio... Il en bave, avec toi... »

Le blondinet se tourna vers son... ami, dirons-nous, et lui décocha un regard foudroyant.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est encore que ces bêtises ? »

Yeux mouillés, grand sourire plein d'innocence. Que c'était doux de jouer les entremetteurs.

« Ben... Ça semble évident, non ? La façon dont il te regarde, dont il prend soin de toi, comment il te console, la nuit, parfois... Hein ? Ben, oui, les murs sont pas épais, et nous on a des oreilles... Enfin bref, comme il pense que tu es un garçon, ça doit être difficile pour lui. Moi aussi, ça me paraissait bizarre, et j'avais pas vraiment compris ce qui lui arrivait, jusqu'à ce que ma sublime intelligence fasse naître en mon esprit l'étincelle de ta féminité (la vache, je deviens poète), et, donc, moi qui prenait un malin à le charrier tout les quatre matins, à présent je compatis. En conclusion, et comme je suis un gentil garçon, je me dis que ce serait bien d'arranger la situation, et pour ça il faudrait que tu... »

Il faudrait qu'il quoi ? Bonne question, Kirua n'avait pas poussé le raisonnement aussi loin. Pose réfléchie, menton au creux de la main.

« Heu... Attends, je cherche... »

Il fut perturbé dans sa réflexion par une main qui lui tirait les cheveux dans une douloureuse lenteur.

« Aïe... »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux toujours aussi furibonds du blondinet.

« Le jour ou tu mettra enfin de côté tes raisonnements complètement puérils et sans débouchés, je considérerais peut-être que tu as grandi... Et j'aimerai que ce jour arrive /vite/... »

Si sa voix avait pu se matérialiser, ç'aurait été en une lame très grande, très froide et surtout très effilée. Du genre qui s'enfonce facilement dans la chair du cou des petits enfants.

Autre grand sourire de Kirua.

« J'ai trouvé ! Vous avez qu'à vous marier ! Et Gon et moi on sera les garçons d'honneur. »

« ... »

« ...Mais tu sais, je n'ai que douze ans, je suis encore un gamin pour très _très_ longtemps... Il va falloir que tu supportes mes « raisonnements complètements puérils et sans débouchés » pendant encore des années et des années, j'en ai bien peur... Aïe... »

Le sale gosse se dégagea prestement et fila vers la porte.

« Kirua ! » le rappela le blondinet.

« Nn... ? »

« Pas un mot à Léolio, c'est bien clair ? »

« Pas un mot de quoi ? »

« ...De tout ce que tu viens de me raconter. »

Petites oreilles et moustaches de chat.

« D'accord. »

* * *

« Léolio... »

Le jeune médecin leva le regard de la sempiternelle encyclopédie (« le jour même où j'aurais obtenu mon diplôme de médecine, je _jures_ que je la brûlerais. ») pour rencontrer deux yeux flamboyant de malice surmontés d'une touffe de cheveux blancs.

« Toi, quant tu me regardes comme ça, je crains le pire. »

Kirua repris aussitôt un visage des plus sérieux.

Grande inspiration, puis :

« Tu es amoureux de Kurapika. »

Léolio le fixa. Et replongea aussitôt dans son encyclopédie.

« Sois gentil, ne me déranges pas pour me sortir tes blagues stupides. »

« Sauf que là je ne plaisante pas. »

Kirua avait essayé de mettre dans sa voix quelque chose qui pourrait faire lever la tête au jeune homme. Ça ne marcha pas.

Le jeune garçon se rapprocha et glissa un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Léolio.

« Ah... Oui, bien sûr, je comprend que les... les... heu... _Les différentes formes d'eczéma provoquées par la piqûre de la mouche à viande_ soient plus intéressantes que Kurapika. Oui, je comprend, » ajouta t-il en lorgnant sur les photos peu ragoûtantes qui ornaient la page d'encyclopédie.

Léolio referma le bouquin d'un coup sec.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Rien, je faisais juste une constatation : tu es amoureux de Kurapika. »

« ...Tu n'es pas drôle, Kirua. »

« Eh ! Pour une fois que je ne plaisante pas ! »

Le jeune homme regarda Kirua, un mélange de crainte et de doute se superposant dans ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'assassin.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, » marmonna t-il en rougissant légèrement et en évitent le regard du jeune garçon.

« Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je dis juste la vérité. D'ailleurs je lui en ai parlé, et ça a eu l'air de le gêner un petit peu, ce que tu éprouvais pour lui. »

« T... T... Tu as... Quoi ? » murmura le jeune homme dans un chuchotement rauque.

Pour le coup, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de sang dans ses joues.

Kirua fronça les sourcils, mimant un discret étonnement.

« Bah quoi, tu voulais pas que je lui en parles ? J'ai fais une gaffe ? »

« Kirua, espèce de crétin... Tu... tu... Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ? »

Il semblait réellement atterré. Kirua se mordit les lèvres ; après tout, il allait peut-être un peu loin, là... Il n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir Léolio, non plus...

« Heu... oui, enfin... Tu sais, ce n'était que de... vagues allusions... »

« Qu'il a compris clairement, c'est ça ? »

« Ben... ouais... »

Léolio enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Silence.

« Heu... Léolio... »

« Tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît. »

« ...Oui mais... donc... Ça vaut dire que... j'ai raison... tu éprouves... »

« Je t'ai demandé de te taire. »

« Léolio... »

Zut. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir mis la main dans le mile à ce point-là.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du médecin.

« Attends... C'est pas si grave... Et puis... Peut-être que... ça lui déplaît pas tant que ça... Qui sait si... Et puis... »

Il lui disait, que Kurapika était une fille, ou pas ? Au risque de se faire réellement arracher les yeux par le blondinet ? Encore fallait-il qu'il en soit capable, celui-là, d'ailleurs...

Le visage pâle de Léolio émergea de ses deux mains, toujours aussi pâle, une expression exténuée dans le regard.

« « Peut-être que ça lui déplaît pas tant que ça »... Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Kirua ? On parle de Kurapika ! Et même si je n'arrive pas à m'en persuader, c'est un garçon ! Alors tes consolations vaseuses, tu peux te les garder pour toi ! »

« Ben... Tu sais... Justement... »

« ... »

« Bon, je plaisantais, OK ? Bien sûr que non, je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais réagir. C'était une blague. »

Léolio le fixa, les yeux pleins de doute.

« Je te le jure. »

Le doute se transforma en soulagement. Après tout, il ne demandait qu'à le croire.

« Et tu te trouves drôle ? »

« ...Ben, heu... Là, non... pas vraiment, non... Mais je pensais pas que t'étais vraiment amoureux de lui, non plus... »

Léolio secoua la tête, agacé et gêné.

« Tu ne lui en parles pas, c'est bien compris ? »

« Non, non... »

_On m'a déjà dit ça..._

« Ça va me passer un jour, c'est sûr... C'est juste parce qu'il ressemble terriblement à une fille... C'est tout... »

« Oui, oui... »

_Si tu savais à quel point..._

Kirua lui sourit, espérant se faire pardonner. Décidément, les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme il l'avait prévu. S'il avait su, il aurait suivit le conseil (ordre ?) du blondinet : fermer son clapet.

* * *

Kurapika observait la lumière noire de la nuit traverser avec peine les carreaux bombés et usés de la fenêtre, se reflétant sur les multiples flocons d neige qui tourbillonnaient toujours à l'extérieur.

Bien malgré lui, les paroles de Kirua se frayaient un chemin très net à travers son esprit ; impossible de s'en débarrasser, elles étaient là, planantes, imposantes, insistantes, en relief au creux de lui-même.

Il resserra les draps contre lui, pestant contre les assassins professionnels qui se croient tout permis.

Le bruit de la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant et se refermant le fit cligner des yeux avec appréhension. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû proposer au jeune médecin de revenir dormir avec lui.

_« Je t'aime... »_

Il se mordit doucement les lèvres, sentant le jeune homme se glisser sous la couverture près de lui.

Silence.

Silence.

Et re-silence.

Léolio devait penser qu'il dormait.

...Est-ce qu'il devait lui adresser la parole ?

_« La manière dont il te regarde, dont il prend soin de toi, comment il te console la muit... »_

Mince, il en rajoutait, ou ça transparaissait à ce point-là ?

_« Je t'aime... »_

Et si jamais c'était vrai ?

...Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ? Qu'il lui parle ? Qu'il lui avoue qu'il... qu'il était une fille ? Qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi ?

Kurapika se pétrifia sous ses couvertures.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser, là ?

« Kurapika ? Tu dors ? »

« Heu... Oui... »

« ... »

« Enfin... Non... »

« Dis-moi... Est-ce que Kirua... Est-ce que Kirua serait venu, par hasard, dans la journée, te parler de... d'inepties complètement absurdes ? »

« ... ! »

Haussement de sourcils effaré. Donc, de toutes évidences, non seulement c'était vrai, mais...

« Eh bien... Oui. »

« (L'espèce de petit...) J'espère que tu n'en pas cru un mot. Il se fait beaucoup d'idées, en ce moment. »

...Mais en plus il était allé jacasser auprès de Léolio.

« Ah bon. Ce ne sont que des idées... Ah bon. »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était quant même pas une pointe de déception qu'il venait de déceler dans la voix de l'adolescent ?

_« Peut-être que ça ne lui déplait pas tant que ça ? » _

Non, il devenait parano. C'était la faute de Kirua.

« Bien sûr, que ce ne sont que des idées... qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit ? »

« Je ne sait pas... Ça aurait pu être vrai... »

« ... »

« Tu sais... Je sais que je ressemble terriblement à une fille... Je... Je ne t'en voudrais pas de... »

« ... »

« Léolio... s'il te plaît... Dis quelque chose... Léolio... »

Le jeune homme sentit le blondinet se retourner dans son dos.

« Léolio... »

Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait des problèmes d'oreilles. Ça ne pouvait pas être Kurapika qui lui parlait comme ça. C'était scientifiquement impossible.

Il sentit la chaleur d'une main qui se posait sur son dos. Puis, les deux bras du blondinet se glissèrent autour de sa taille, lui enserrant tendrement la poitrine. Les battements de son cœur devaient avoir atteint la vitesse d'un marteau-piqueur.

« Léolio... Répond-moi... » chuchota la voix du blondinet, étouffée par le tissus du pyjama de Léolio.

C'était im-po-ssible. Il nageait au beau milieu d'un rêve.

La scène du baiser lui revint en mémoire. Après tout, impossible... Peut-être pas tant que ça...

Profonde inspiration.

« Tu veux dire que ça te plairait que je sois amoureux de toi ? »

...Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, là.

Kurapika ne bougeait plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé répondre, là ?

« ...Ou... Oui... Oui, ça me plairait... »

Il y avait de l'erreur scientifique dans l'air.

Lèolio se retourna et effleura du bout des doigts le visage du blondinet, si près du sien.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu... Enfin, je suis un garçon, et... »

« Je t'aime. »

« ... »

Tous les raisonnements scientifiques ayant été réalisé depuis le début du commencement de la naissance de la science étaient à reprendre très sérieusement.

Léolio voyait très faiblement, dans le creux sombre de la nuit, les yeux de Kurapika qui le fixaient avec intensité.

Il rapprochait son visage du sien dans le but très désiré de l'embrasser, lorsqu'il sentit le blondinet prendre sa main avec douceur et la glisser sous le haut de son pyjama.

« Heu... Attend... »

Déjà ?

Il s'apprêtait à essayer de la retirer lorsqu'il sentit un autre tissu rugueux sous ses doigts.

_Des bandages ?_

« Kurapika... Qu'est-ce que... »

La main de l'adolescent guida la sienne jusqu'à un noeud étroitement lacé.

Qu'il défit.

Sous les bandages, sa main frôla une peau douce et fragile, et...

Après tout, dans les minutes qui précédaient, il avait quant même finit par s'en douter.

« Non mais... Et pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? Je croyais que tu détestais le mensonge ! »

« Tu casses l'ambiance, Léolio, » murmura le blondinet d'une voix exaspérée.

Et il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

...Moui moui moui... J'étais malade, quant j'ai écrit ça... Y'a vraiment pas beaucoup d'action... (comment ça, je cherche à me justifier ?)

...Ah, oui, je sais. Même en fille, je suis incapable de parler de Kurapika au féminin. Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, Kurapika, ce sera toujours « il ». J'espère que ça n'a gêné personne.

...J'ai aussi un problème avec la couleur de ses yeux...

Dans le manga, ils sont marrons...

Dans l'animé, ils sont bleus...

Quant il est en colère, ils sont rouges...

Quant il porte des lentilles de contact, ils sont noirs...

Et sur certaines images sur Internet, ils sont verts...

...Je préfère me dire qu'ils sont bleus-verts.

Thanks for reading ! (Et encore plus for reviewing, please...)


End file.
